


Tal vez es el destino

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Antonidas mencionado, Dalaran, F/M, Jaina Proudmoore mencionada, Kirin Tor, M/M, Necromancy, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Cuando Ner'zhul menciona al príncipe de Lordaeron en sus planes, Kel'thuzad no puede evitar sentirse desconcertado, como si el antiguo orco le estuviese jugando una broma muy cruel; pero él no es uno para las bromas. Entonces, a pesar de que su rostro debió mostrar algún gesto que evidenciara su sorpresa, él no dice mucho más acerca de su elegido. No cree que Arthas Menethil sea el hombre idóneo para llevar a cabo sus planes.
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 2





	Tal vez es el destino

Cuando Ner'zhul menciona al príncipe de Lordaeron en sus planes, Kel'thuzad no puede evitar sentirse desconcertado, como si el antiguo orco le estuviese jugando una broma muy cruel; pero él no es uno para las bromas. Entonces, a pesar de que su rostro debió mostrar algún gesto que evidenciara su sorpresa, él no dice mucho más acerca de su elegido. No cree que Arthas Menethil sea el hombre idóneo para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Kel'thuzad lo ha mirado, desde la primera vez que llegó a Dalaran, aunque entonces apenas le prestaría atención a un simple niño, aunque fuese su destino ser rey: pero su presencia no logró ser ignorada, por el borde de su consciencia, la cabellera llamativa de un Menethil se asomaba a la vista, nunca permitiéndole olvidarlo. Apenas fue una situación curiosa que notó cuando el niño ya había vuelto a su reino.

La segunda ocasión, sin embargo, fue un tanto más interesante: Arthas Menethil no era un niño desde hace más que pocos meses, y aquel, fue el instigador de su interés, uno genuino en la personalidad del heredero. Al mirar en su dirección, Kel'thuzad podía rememorar vívidamente sus años más mozos, aunque evocando un sentimiento más anhelante de lo que jamás imaginó.

Él pasó su adolescencia y joven adultez entre pergaminos y tinta, con poco tiempo para dedicar al ocio más mundano que sus iguales en edad solían compartir; tal vez fue el hecho que su orgullo se había henchido como nunca en aquel entonces lo que lo llevó a despreciar la compañía de hombres que consideró inferiores, privándolo de la diversión más banal.

Él nunca se arrepintió de haber tomado su tiempo, al final notando cómo la guerra se había llevado a la mitad de todos esos hombres que miró sonreír por nimiedades y tonterías: si los hubiera conocido y convivido con ellos, sufriría ineludiblemente sus muertes, perdiendo tiempo al recuperarse de tal golpe al corazón; y por el otro lado, él pudo haber sido uno de ellos, olvidado entre las mareas de la guerra.

Sin embargo, mirar a Arthas Menethil en su juventud más brillante, posiblemente le hubiese persuadido para bajar del balcón y poder escuchar sus palabras, deleitarse con la profundidad de su voz y quizá incluso disfrutar de cualquier tontería que el príncipe tuviese que decir. Pero Kel'thuzad ya había abandonado aquellos años más tiernos de su vida y no podía bajar por las escaleras de caracol y entrometerse en la conversación que tanto divierte a la kultirana aprendiz de Antonidas.

Está seguro de haber llamado la atención del príncipe, tal vez debido a que su mirada intensa se posó en él más tiempo de lo que sería apropiado, sin embargo, él ya no es joven y ser atrapado mirando ya no causa el temor de la ignominia: cuando Arthas Menethil lo mira de vuelta, no aparta la vista ruborizado cual aprendiz novato, aún si hay un salto repentino en su pecho instigado por la sorpresa.

Kel'thuzad hace un gesto interrogatorio al alzar una ceja, sin embargo, está seguro de que sería imposible transmitir cualquier emoción a tal distancia. El príncipe, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, tampoco aparta la mirada. Es un instante extraño, casi lo suficientemente fugaz para creerlo producto de su imaginación: sin embargo, Arthas devuelve ese gesto de duda, una divertida y no verdaderamente desconcertada, casi imitando irónicamente la suya. A su pesar, las comisuras de sus labios terminan respondiendo a su expresión y cuando el joven vuelve la mirada a su acompañante, parece una imagen más agradable de mirar.

Después de eso, él no tiene que hacer más para saciar su deseo negado de acercarse al heredero de Lordaeron, pues el hombre viene a él voluntariamente, pregonando abiertamente que su atención es deseada, pidiéndole que lo mire únicamente a él: nunca son palabras las que pronuncian tales declaraciones, sino acciones las que le gritan a instantes. Está satisfecho de haber causado tal reacción en un hombre que parecería inalcanzable en el apego emocional.

Arthas Menethil es un fiel ejemplar de la belleza que corre por las venas del linaje real de Lordaeron: con el cabello de un dorado intenso que no puede ser ignorado, agregando el rostro perfilado, con la vista nítida de una piel más suave que cualquiera que su mirada se dignase a apreciar; todo él es ineludible a la atención, sin embargo, son sus ojos la perdición de un orgulloso mago del Kirin Tor: delineados en azul, con el verde combinándose perfectamente en olas de mar etéreas que estaría contento de ahogarse dentro.

Kel´thuzad no es sentimental ni mucho menos un fanático acérrimo de las palabras, pero cuando sus pensamientos se desvían, imposibles de volver a sus libros, sabe que ha encontrado una parte de sí que desconoció toda su vida: ocultas entre páginas que no deseó leer, estaban escondidas sensaciones que eludió a favor de salvar sus remanentes de dignidad.

Entre aquellos mismos hombres que ahora yacen en fosas comunes, con lápidas vacías que extrañan sus mortalidades, se encontraba uno del que ya había olvidado el nombre, uno que acompañado de la bandada de indignos se habían mofado de una expresión apenas visible de su afecto que fue instigado por silenciosa correspondencia afectiva: marcado en su alma tal recuerdo, resurgía nuevamente a la vista del príncipe, que, si bien no se comparaba a su antiguo anhelo, evocaba tal memoria.

Arthas Menethil nunca pronunció palabra alguna de amor, porque un heredero nunca debió hacerlo, mucho menos a un hombre y debajo de su posición, pero los roces ocasionales estaban allí, las miradas: los instaba a avanzar, concediéndole permiso para mancillar su imagen, aunque fuese en la intimidad de una habitación poco iluminada dentro de Dalaran. Cada ocasión en que se acercaba más, se preguntaba si sería aquella la definitiva, si él se inclinaría finalmente, terminando con la tortura de tomar un baño después de su partida y conformarse con las fantasías que su mente ofrecía.

Solo hubo un desliz, para su suerte o desgracia, la falta de sueño había inhibido su sentido, otorgándole la falta de cordura necesaria para acercarse y tomar sus labios, reclamándolo tanto como le había pedido hacer. Recuerda el sentimiento más que los sucesos de aquella noche. Más que haberlo empujado indignamente sobre la mesa, más que haberlo desnudado y mucho más que haberlo tomado con poca gracia, recuerda el sentimiento emergente en su pecho, la calidez y satisfacción que emanaban al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tan poco aliento. A pesar de todo, Arthas Menethil mantenía en control la situación, como si cada una de sus acciones fuesen la respuesta que él esperaba. Aquel recuerdo es lo que le había aliviado muchas noches posteriores, a pesar del desenlace tan poco concluyente.

Él no se había escondido, pasando los días posteriores sumergido en sus estudios tanto como las ideas sobre príncipe le permitían: había esperado la continua llegada de Arthas Menethil, sin embargo, con los días, su perpetua ausencia había mellado su orgullo, instándolo a salir de su rutina, mas no admitiendo buscar el paradero del príncipe. Su mente, para entonces, ya había decantado por haber sido burlado por el heredero como una conquista pasajera, sin embargo, su presencia había calado tan profundo que aún buscó otra explicación.

Su búsqueda en Antonidas, aunque fructífera, hizo poco para aliviar la pesadez instalada en el pecho: Arthas Menethil había dado marcha hacia Lordaeron aquella misma noche, montando a caballo tan holgadamente tras la misiva del rey. Sin saberlo, Kel'thuzad había tomado su última oportunidad para estar más íntimamente en contacto con el príncipe.

A pesar de que el heredero nunca mencionó más que un instante, más que una ocasión, esperaba volver a verlo, verdaderamente había albergado una fe que otrora hubiese repudiado. Incluso cuando sus incursiones nigrománticas estaban al borde de ser descubiertas y a pesar del llamado de Ner´zhul en su mente, había permanecido en Dalaran más tiempo del prudente, esperando al menos un vistazo de él.

Su incursión a Rasganorte fue más que reveladora: la presencia de un ejército ya alistado para el uso de un ser de tamaño poder: si bien era majestuoso, Kel'thuzad sabía que era insuficiente para barrer a toda la humanidad, cuestión que no era ignorada por Ner'zhul. El rey exánime lo envió a Lordaeron y él estaba contento con la creación de un culto que, aunque no lo veneraban a él, bien lo respetaban mucho más que cualquier mago del Kirin Tor pudiera haber hecho.

Kel'thuzad estaba bien con ello, volviendo a la curiosidad burbujeante que siempre sometió su mente, olvidando cada vez más el nombre de un príncipe, a pesar de haber relegado sus recuerdos a un rincón en su interior. Él continuó con el seguimiento de sus órdenes, reclutando hombres y mujeres con ambición a su causa, descartando a aquellos débiles que no lograban satisfacer el riguroso proceso para alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Kel'thuzad no puede decir que el estado inconcluso de su interacción con Arthas Menethil fue satisfactorio, mucho menos que logró evitar el dolor punzante perpetuo en su ser, sin embargo, había hecho una tregua con su duelo. Sin importar que pudiera haber sido usado para la satisfacción de necesidades, de haberlo sabido antes, el desarrollo de acontecimientos apenas hubiera cambiado: el príncipe lo hubiera arrastrado al dolor de igual forma, entonces con su consentimiento. Así que, cuando los planes finalmente están por llevarse a cabo y Ner´zhul le indica el futuro, no puede creer su infortunio.

Arthas Menethil no debe ser el caballero de la muerte de un ente como Ner'zhul, el príncipe de Lordaeron no debería servir a cualquiera, mucho menos a un orco inconsciente y traicionero que emana desprecio puro. Decirle tal cosa al rey Exánime es impensable, sin embargo, la tentación es suficiente para molestarlo. Revela además que acabará su vida a manos del mismo hombre y, a pesar del dolor, puede creer que aquello ocurrirá: el heredero no perdonará transgresiones a su gente, ni siquiera a él.

Kel'thuzad no entiende cómo es que planea su señor corromper a un hombre tal, sin embargo, quiere creer que así sucederá, pues si él no toma el mando, será igualmente abrumado por las fuerzas inmortales de sus lacayos, siendo que su objetivo principal es la ciudad de Lordaeron que funge como bastión de unión para la Alianza misma.

Así que, cuando Arthas Menethil lo mira con una decepción notable que procede del reconocimiento y sorpresa, su corazón da un salto acelerado: él lo recuerda más vívidamente de lo que se permitió pensar. Su estado estafermo no pasa desapercibido para Ner'zhul, a pesar de sus intentos por nulificar sus sentidos; se burla de él, aún si no entiende por qué lo hace, sabe que no es por la razón más evidente, entendido por la entonación.

Jaina Proudmoore lo acompaña fielmente y él puede encontrar en su mirada los mismos sentimientos que profesa al heredero, en ella se ve reflejado de la manera más desagradable, sin embargo, no puede despreciarla por sentirse tan afectada por él, ya que ello significaría odiarse a sí mismo por cargar con un pesar igual. Aun así, es posible que los sentimientos de ella llamaran a los suyos propios cual aguerrido grito a la guerra: él no pudo morir por sus manos tan pronto una vez rememorados.

Parece ser que ella no conoce siquiera una mínima parte de sus interacciones, considerando su explicación acerca de su posición como miembro desertor del Kirin Tor; pero Arthas no se molesta en corregirla, debiendo avergonzarlo tales actividades con un hombre que supone debe despreciar. Los hombres del rey los persiguen, pero Arthas Menethil con más ahínco que cualquiera: él debe querer hablar, entender sus motivaciones, aún si Kel'thuzad afirma con certeza que ya debe conocerlo, aunque también es natural querer negar lo evidente para él, después de todo, nunca ocultó sus ansias de poder y conocimiento, nunca a este hombre.

Entonces él no muere en esa ocasión, a pesar de las exigencias de Ner'zhul, se encuentra arriesgando todo a favor de un último placer: una vez que llegue su muerte y posterior vida, nunca volverá a ser verdaderamente humano, relegando sus sensaciones a una terrible frivolidad, modificando la manera en que incluso percibe el mundo. Quiere estar cerca de él y verlo por última vez como la imagen intacta que su memoria atesora, recordar lo mucho que evoca en su ser.

Así que toma un riesgo, uno que bien pudo costar por completo su futuro: se escabulle en la posada, pareciendo una pueblerina cualquiera que está bien dispuesta a atender a su señor en las necesidades más íntimas: es un costo alto, considerando que la presencia de la kiltirana lo insta a usar la menor magia perceptible, empujándolo a transfigurar únicamente su cuerpo.

Cuando recorre los pasillos, llegando a la habitación resguardada por su guardia personal, la vista de Jaina Proudmoore le hace retroceder, casi dispuesto a enfrentarse suicidamente a todo el establecimiento a rebosar de soldados, pero ella no se da cuenta siquiera de que hay algo distinto en su aura, advirtiéndole en cambio que él no querrá verla. Él insiste y, aunque la kultirana está convencida, concede a los guardias dejarla pasar, mirándolo hasta el último segundo: ella debe esperar su salida pronta de la habitación.

La mirada desconcertada de Arthas Menethil es un deleite sinigual, aunque es distorsionada rápidamente por un cansancio y el hastío apenas ocultos. Está sentado a los pies de su cama, desprovisto de su armadura que descansa en una silla de madera: es una vista más mundana, eliminando la sensación de realeza que siempre porta. Desabotonaba la camisa, deteniendo tal proceso ante su llegada.

Él se disculpa, negándose a recibir un trato como tal, pero Kel'thuzad sabe que la molestia emana de él, entonces empuja, sin una dirección específica, desconociendo si la imagen de una dama indefensa doblegará sus sentidos, o si, por el contrario, la despreciará nefastamente.

Se acerca sin ceremonias, evitando ser Kel'thuzad incluso en su tacto tan reservado: toca su hombro y sin preámbulos se monta en él, colocando sus piernas rodeando sus caderas. Si su cuerpo reacciona tan fácilmente al toque abultado en su entrepierna, se niega a reconocerlo: no ha venido a esto, aún si su cuerpo femenino reacciona tan estimulante. Él posa una mano sobre su cadera, ayudando a mantener el equilibrio, aunque sosteniéndole con una fuerza innecesaria.

Puede que sus palabras hayan sido negativas, pero sus acciones piden lo contrario: acerca más su cuerpo, obligándole a sentir el creciente abultamiento debajo de sí: es sensible, mucho más de lo que imaginó y logra percibir la humedad que se extiende dentro de manera descontrolada. Su falda se encuentra amontonada en la parte frontal, entorpeciendo su contacto. Entonces comete el error de hablar descuidadamente, con una confianza que difiere de su habitual orgulloso, pero en esencia es su personalidad en palabras y es suficiente para el príncipe.

Él lo toma desde debajo, sometiéndolo ante sí, entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas; entonces pregunta, con una cólera que nunca le dedicó a él:

—¿Qué me impide llamar a los guardias? —es casi para sí mismo, él espera que lo arroje a tomar una decisión.

Optando por mantenerse seguro de las percepciones arcanas de la aprendiz de Antonidas, decanta por desechar en su presencia la imagen que una de sus estudiantes más comprometidas, aún si su vergüenza aumenta al verse portando un vestido.

—O que incluso acabe contigo por mí mismo…

No es amable en sus palabras, ni siquiera hay atisbo de su personalidad más gentil.

—Debe saberlo usted si no lo ha hecho ya, per se, a mi favor mencionaré que yo no he realizado delito del que se me pueda inculpar.

Arthas Menethil frunce el ceño, confundido por sus palabras, por lo que explica:

—¿Me condenará por la creación de un culto? Quizás he creado accidentalmente una plaga, sin siquiera haberlo notado, pero: ¿Cómo pudo notarlo tras un día de investigación poco exhaustiva? Ni siquiera un príncipe puede condenar sin prueba.

El heredero sujeta sus muñecas con más fuerza, haciendo que involuntariamente se retuerza debajo de él: no puede fingir de manera alguna que aquello no le duele ni le dejará hematomas. Intentar huir por fuerza pura no es una opción, no hay manera alguna que sea físicamente superior a un hombre que se ha entrenado en combate la mitad de su vida. Usar el arcano está fuera de discusión; sin embargo, al final no es necesario cuando su ira pasa a ser una expresión casi derrotada. Lamenta tener que mirarle así.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestiona—, si quieres matarme, ha sido un plan terrible, no creo que salgas vivo si algo me sucede.

Kel'thuzad se siente disgustado por tales palabras, a pesar de sus acciones con el culto y los sacrificios que ha tenido que ser realizados, ciertamente no es capaz de dañarlo de tal manera que lleve a su muerte; que él lo piense capaz, es un tanto doloroso.

—No le causaría tal daño —explica quedo—. He de confesar que moriría a sus manos antes de permitir lo contrario, hecho que sucederá, pero no he venido a ahondar en los acontecimientos venideros, sino a verle por vez última con esta mirada humana que no conservaré.

—¿A verme? —repite tontamente—, pensé que me despreciabas.

No comprende dónde nace aquella conclusión, al menos inicialmente.

—¿Por desaparecer tan repentinamente sin siquiera una palabra? —cuestiona retóricamente—, no, sería insuficiente para orillarme a un destino que difiera al deseado.

A pesar de usar la burla como tangente a la cuestión, Arthas Menethil se muestra casi herido por sus palabras.

—Te escribí, una semana completa antes de decidir que no deseabas saber mucho más de mí, no tienes derecho a burlarte tan a la ligera —reprende.

Le mira desconcertado: su silencio fue absoluto tras haberle abandonado.

—Lo único que recibí de usted fue la nada.

Kel'thuzad no hablará de sus sentimientos, no desea tocar el recuerdo, es demasiado tarde para aquello, no solo por lo sucedido con el príncipe, aunado a ello, su vida completa llevada a reprimir los sentimentalismos que el apego arrastra. Pero, por otra parte, la sinceridad sin decoro del hombre, lo conducen a escucharlo, sabiendo que no mentirá a menos que se mienta a sí mismo.

—Mi padre convocó mi presencia a Lordaeron esa misma noche, cuando volvía a mi habitación, Lord Antonidas me advirtió de su urgencia —explica—, no podía volver y decirte algo, pues sería extraño mostrar tal apego. Aunque fue una banalidad volver a Lordaeron, no pude regresar a Dalaran por órdenes de mi padre.

Kel'thuzad suspira, claro que no iba a recibir nada, debió haber enviado desde el anonimato para que no hubiese sospecha alguna con el sello de Lordaeron de por medio, sin embargo, eso solo facilitaba la revisión del contenido: por aquellas fechas, sus incursiones en la nigromancia ya estaban informadas a Antonidas; es posible que leyera cada una de ellas. Es extraño que no las volviese para evitar las sospechas de Kel'thuzad sobre su correo confiscado, sin embargo, tal vez el heredero reveló lo suficiente para confiscarlas sin temor a que él lo supiese.

—Mi correspondencia fue nula —reitera.

Él no explica que entonces estaba en sus investigaciones sobre tales temas, aún si su presencia hubiese detenido momentáneamente sus incursiones, Arthas Menethil se sentiría culpable e impotente al haber presenciado los inicios de esta plaga, aún sin tener idea. Él no sabe qué decir: perdieron por completo el contacto por sus agravios al código moral del Kirin Tor, pero no es que él sea capaz de volver el tiempo y, probablemente, evitar su descensión.

—¿Qué decían? —pregunta.

Si bien su curiosidad no se puede evitar, aún se siente un tanto avergonzado por exteriorizarla, al menos sobre tal asunto.

—No soy capaz de repetir el mensaje —dice—, era demasiado joven y desvergonzado.

Kel'thuzad se ríe de eso, logrando aligerar la tensión que los envolvía, aún si Arthas Menethil parece querer esconderse de su mirada. El nigromante acepta sus palabras: si bien era reconfortante verle interactuar, también era cierto que sus expresiones fueron acaloradas en el mejor de los casos.

—Aún me gustaría escucharlo —responde, siendo un susurro, una vez que ha calmado.

Arthas sonríe a su pesar, aún debe estar más que molesto con todo lo que ha pasado y con él particularmente, sin embargo, su disputa interna parece ceder a su favor cuando se inclina sobre él, dejando libres sus manos para tomar su rostro desde un costado y acercarlo para besarle. Él se toma su tiempo, debe ser algo significativo, ya que su único contacto de tal tipo sucedió hace años y de manera desenfrenada, no tierna y casi lamentable como ahora. No eluden la melancolía que llevan por un dolor que, aunque instigado por la confusión, marcó su ser.

Cuando se separa, es apenas un par de centímetro, sintiendo aún su aliento sobre su mejilla, él lo conduce a sentarse, pasando sus brazos hasta lograr abrazarlo, únicamente con el propósito de susurrar, como si de un secreto se tratase, que le ha gustado su vestido. Kel'thuzad no quiere avergonzarse, por lo que suspira, diciendo que esperaba un comentario así; Arthas no menciona que su voz tiembla un tanto al hablar.

Ellos se quedan así por unos segundos apenas, antes de que toquen a la puerta.

—¿Arthas? —preguntan, siendo la voz reconocible de Jaina Proudmoore—, ¿estás bien?

El príncipe responde afirmativamente, seguramente tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, aún le explica un tanto el contexto cuando ella se marcha:

—No acepto… concubinas, debió pensar que algo malo ha ocurrido.

—Entonces harías una excepción por la imagen de mi estudiante —explica.

Le disgusta un tanto aquel pensamiento, tales sentimientos debieron reflejarse en su expresión al notar que Arthas Menethil se burla de él. Kel'thuzad no ha tomado positivamente ser relegado o despreciado en ningún momento de su vida, aún si es Arthas Menthil aquel que evoca tal sensación.

—Hay un movimiento particular que haces con las manos —explica—, y al cerrar la puerta y acercarte, lo has hecho: me ha recordado a ti, aunque no estuve convencido hasta ver tu anillo. No puedo creer que pasaras por alto ese detalle.

—Esperaba que lo notase, mas no por tales razones, nunca pensé que reconociese tales nimiedades.

Si Kel'thuzad está casi alegre con la atención que ha puesto a sus pequeñas costumbres, no mencionará palabra alguna.

—Y si no lo notaba… ¿dejarías que te tomase como a una mujer?

Su rostro no dice mucho, por lo que no sabe exactamente cuál es la respuesta que el príncipe espera, por lo que decanta fácilmente por expresar sus deseos. Arthas no parece querer pensar en lo sucedido con la nigromancia, o tal vez quiere ignorarlo tanto como él, por lo que continúa, caminando ciegamente hacia él como ha hecho antes.

Kel'thuzad transfigura su apariencia, volviendo a sí mismo al cuerpo de una mujer, sin embargo, eludiendo la imagen del rostro de su estudiante y optando por una versión más femenina de su rostro, con la evidente desaparición del vello facial. No soportaría saber que Arthas Menethil mira el rostro de alguien más en tal intimidad.

—Puede hacerlo, si lo desea.

A pesar de la confianza quebradiza que mantienen, se siente aún más indefenso tras sus palabras: no controla este cuerpo y su reacción ha sido bastante repentina, sin embargo, no pasaría esta oportunidad que le ha concedido el destino.

Arthas Menethil explica cuidadosamente que no le disgusta siendo él mismo, sin embargo, le había gustado la iniciativa que había tomado anteriormente; habla de tal manera que Kel'thuzad comprende sus temores: ofenderle por sus peticiones o incluso causar algún tipo de inseguridad consigo mismo. Se burla del príncipe únicamente en sus pensamientos, optando por aceptar silenciosamente sus preocupaciones.

Esta vez es distinta a la anterior, con mayor paciencia y cuidado, él se toma su tiempo para obtener la reacción que espera de su cuerpo, aún si Kel'thuzad reacciona tan positivamente a cualquier toque suyo. Es completamente ignorante en tales asuntos, sin embargo, el príncipe no parece serlo: termina por hacer las paces con tal pensamiento, no pude arruinarlo por celos irracionales, si es a él a quien dedica tal paciencia. Evita exitosamente que se sienta tenso por las reacciones de un cuerpo que no sabe controlar cuando habla a su oído tan cuidadosamente, él solo puede agradecerle con su desaliento y pequeños gemidos que escapan sin lograr evitarlo.

Toca sus pezones, inevitablemente más sensibles que antes, maltratándolos con la aspereza de sus dedos que, a pesar de ello, le proporciona placer. Su mano izquierda, sin embargo, se encuentra en su entrepierna, masajeándolo a través de su ropa interior, proporcionándole instantes de placer a pesar de la restricción, al menos hasta que siente la humedad traspasar la tela.

El vestido continúa atrapado en sus caderas, estorbando en sus movimientos, sin embargo, a Arthas parece gustarle la apariencia que da en él, aún si debe levantar casi indignamente la falda para poder deshacerse finalmente de sus bragas. Para su alivio, no comenta sobre aquello, aunque le da una mirada interesada.

Siente finalmente la longitud de sus dedos entre sus pliegues, siendo el placer potenciado por sus palabras al preguntarle si aquello le gusta o es insuficiente para satisfacerlo, si es aún más codicioso y desea ser llenado por algo distinto a sus dedos. Sus labios besan su cuello, siendo casi ofrendado a él cuando se estira, descubriéndolo a su merced, aún más sin la protección de su barba.

Kel'thuzad ni siquiera lo ha tocado, abrumado por las sensaciones, como si su capacidad para reaccionar estuviese atrofiada, sin embargo, el príncipe tampoco parece desear dejarlo actuar libremente, sujetando sus muñecas rápidamente cuando mueve sus manos sobre el abultamiento en sus pantalones: Arthas lo sujeta con el listón que no sabía que tenía alrededor del vestido. Él se deja hacer sin objeción, aún menos consciente de su posición completamente indefensa cuando desata sus pantalones y lo que sigue es la última ropa sobre él.

Arthas presiona su miembro, sintiendo su calidez, resbalando con la humedad que emanaba; él se niega complacerlo con su miembro, preguntando si lo desea lo suficiente, esperando hasta que él suplique en respuesta, tentándolo con la cabeza de su polla al presionar su entrada a instantes. Él lo complace hasta que lo dice, apenas comprendiendo sus propias palabras con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Después de aquello, apenas tiene tiempo de procesar su ingreso a su cuerpo; perdiéndose en el éxtasis que le proporciona ser llenado de tal manera, tan extrañamente realizado. Arthas Menethil se mueve sobre él, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y guiando sus caderas.

Cuando termina dentro de él, en un último instante de lucidez antes de seguirlo en su liberación, se pregunta si puede incluso engendrar a sus hijos con su útero lleno por su semen. Él tarda en volver a la lucidez, cuando Arthas ha salido de él, bajando sus faldas y recostándose a su lado antes de besarlo rápidamente. Él suspira casi satisfecho, sintiendo sus fluidos combinados deslizarse fuera: claro que puede poseer un cuerpo femenino, sin embargo, no correctamente funcional por la influencia de arcano.

Él vuelve a sí mismo, deslizando finalmente el vestido a través de sus caderas, dejándolo caer a los pies del colchón: Arthas lo arrastra hasta que su pecho cubre su espalda y los cubre a ambos con las mantas a pesar de saber que debe volver a su campamento antes del completo anochecer, suponiendo que continúen ignorando los sucesos anteriores y venideros.

No logra mirarlo en tal posición, con sus labios aún en su piel, intentando dejar una huella en él al morderle sin consideración: él se detiene solo para comentar lo cansado que parece. Es cierto que su cabello se ha tornado grisáceo, olvidando la mayor parte del castaño, e incluso su barba ha tomado tal apariencia, sin embargo, su vejez acelerada puede deberse a todo a lo que se ha sometido en los tiempos recientes, pero aquello concierne a su deber con el azote y aún no desea romper con la ilusión tácita de tregua que mantienen.

Si Ner'zhul está en lo correcto, Arthas Menethil se unirá a ellos voluntariamente, entonces no deberá preocuparse por su bienestar: él lo servirá gustosamente como su maestro, aún si nunca más existirá entre ellos tal intimidad tras ser revivido como un exánime. Por otra parte, si le ha mentido, afortunadamente, no deberá presenciar tal desenlace de acontecimientos, pues el día por venir será su último como humano y todo será revelado al ser revivido u olvidado en el reino de los muertos.

Al final, Arthas Menethil lo muerde con más ahínco buscando llamar su atención. En consecuencia, Kel'thuzad responde simplemente de manera afirmativa: aunque no ha sido un complejo (al menos de su parte), es evidentemente mayor que el príncipe, lucir tal cambio notorio apenas hace poco para mellar su confianza con esta relación. Sin embargo, cuando él anuncia su agrado por tal imagen, se siente complacido al satisfacer.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad hay una historia para la separación abrupta de Kel'thuzad y Arthas que tiene que ver con Antodidas, pero hacerlo más largo me aburriría y lo dejaría sin publicar como la mayoría de mis escritos xd


End file.
